a revolution love
by orcafan1
Summary: Jessica lost her family to the militia and has been on her own ever since she was 14. what happens when she comes across the militia again and she finds her best friend and crush Danny with them? and what will happen now that they have her too?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned when the bright sun shined down on my face waking me up. After packing up my things and strapping my knives around my waist and my arrows on my back I made my way out of the woods. I suddenly heard voices and the sound of a wagon on the nearby dirt road. I hid behind a large tree and saw the militia. My heart stopped when I saw who was in the wagon. It was my best friend and crush Danny. I hadn't seen him in years and to see him in the hands of the militia really ticked me off. To many people I love and cared for died at the hands of the militia such as my parents and younger brother and I wasn't gonna let them hurt Danny. One of the soldiers had died and they were doing a memorial type of thing. Danny let out a chuckle and was met with a glare from Captain Tom Neville. "Go ahead say it" he snapped. Danny just gave him an innocent look. "I'm sorry what?" he asked. The captain then proceeded to snap at Danny telling him to tell him what was on his mind. "You wanna know what I think?" Danny asked. "I think that you tell yourself that, I think the truth is you like to kill because you're a murderer and a psyco" he captain grabbed Danny by the throat and I gasped. Danny had asthma and I couldn't even imagine what would happen if this guy was choking him and he had an asthma attack. "What was that?" Neville asked looking out into the woods as he let Danny go. I then mentally kicked myself realizing my mistake. "Go check it out" Captain Neville said. Two soldiers jogged toward me and I turned around and began to run but unfortunately I was seen. "Over there!" one of them yelled when he spotted me. I was fast but not fast enough to get away. I was grabbed from behind and dragged over to the wagon. "Jessica?" Danny asked when they pulled me into view. "Hey Danny" I said. "Oh you two know each other?" Captain Neville asked. "Yes we're childhood friends" I replied. "Put her in the wagon with the boy" Captain Neville ordered. The soldiers did as they were told and put me in the wagon next to Danny. After I was put in the wagon it started to move and the soldiers began to move onward again. "Are you ok Danny?" I asked. "Yeah I'll be ok" he replied with a small smile. "It's good to see you again Jess I missed you" he said. My heart melted at his words. "I missed you too Danny" I said causing him to smile. Danny reached forward and grabbed my hands squeezing them reassuringly. "I'll protect you Jessie" he said with a smile. "Thank you" I replied with a smile that mirrored his own. He scooted over so he was sitting next to me and wrapped his arm around me allowing me to lean on him. "I'm scared Danny" I whispered so only he could hear me. "I know Jess it's ok" he said pulling me closer to him. When it began to get dark out the militia made camp and Danny and I were left in the wagon with a blanket and a couple pillows. The two of us laid down but I couldn't sleep. "Come on Jess you gotta sleep" Danny said. "I can't" I replied. "At least try to sleep" he told me. I sighed but gave in and closed my eyes and soon enough I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Danny.

Danny's POV: I looked over at a sleeping Jessica admiring her. I've always had feelings for her but never had the guts to confess them to her. "That girl loves you" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw one of the soldiers. "How do you know?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "My wife looked at me the same way when I met her" he replied. "What do I do?" I asked. I wanted Jessica to know how much I loved her and how much I wanted to be with her. "Make the first move in other words tell her how you feel" he said then walked away. I looked back over at Jessica and decided I would tell her first thing tomorrow.

Next Day

I was the first to wake up so I decided I would take this time to wake Jessica up and tell her how I feel. I leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her lips causing her to open her eyes. I kept my lips on hers and felt her kiss back. That soldier was right, she did love me. I pulled away and smiled happy that she felt the same way. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I love you Jessica Michelson I always have" I said. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that. And I love you too Danny" she replied. "I'm one hell of a lucky guy to have the most beautiful girl as a girlfriend" I said causing her to blush. "You're cute when you blush" I said which caused her to blush an even deeper red. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica's POV: Instead of continuing on down the road the militia decided to rest for a day so we stayed at the camp. "You don't have to answer this if don't want to Jess but do you know why the militia killed your parents and brother?" Danny asked. "My parents were on the rebels side and my father was training my brother and I how to fight with different weapons like bows and arrows, daggers, knives, guns things like that and when the militia found my brother and I practicing they were impressed with our skills and asked us to join them but we refused" I said. I took a deep breath before continuing. "The two of us ran off but Liam wasn't fast enough and they killed him. And when my parents came out with guns they were killed on the spot" I said. I felt tears running down my face and Danny reached up and wiped it away before pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry Jess I shouldn't have asked" he said. "No it's ok" I said. "No Jessie it's not ok they killed your family that's not even close to ok" he said as he kissed my head. I wiped away the rest of my tears and breathed in a deep breath calming myself. "Where have you been staying for all these years?" Danny asked. "I've been moving around to different places so I don't really have a place to call home right now" I said. "Once Charlie finds us you can live with us I'm not letting you live the rest of your life moving from place to place not having a home" he said. "Thanks Danny" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "You're welcome, I love you Jessica" he said. "I love you too" I said with a smile that matched his own. It wasn't long until a soldier walked over to us and tossed some food up in front of us. "Thanks" Danny and I said in unison. The soldier said nothing and turned on his heal and walked away towards the fire where the rest of his fellow soldiers sat talking. I caught my name being said a few times and some soldiers glancing over at me and smirking then scowling at Danny. They obviously knew that we were together now and that there was no way Danny would let them get anywhere near me. I gripped onto Danny's hand and he squeezed my hand reassuring me that he wouldn't let anyone touch me. "I won't let them lay a finger on you Jessie I promised I would protect you and I plan on keeping that promise" he said. "I know it's just the looks their giving me are creeping me out" I said scooting closer to him. He wrapped a protective arm around me and pulled me as close to him as possible and kissed my head. After we finished eating the two of us went to sleep with me cuddled up against Danny who had his arms securely wrapped around me. As soon as we closed our eyes the two of us drifted off immediately dreaming of one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and I sat next to each other shackled under a tent being watched 24/7. The lustful smirks from the militia soldiers continued but none of them ever attempted to make a move. My guess was because they knew what I was capable of. Hell I was better with weapons than Captain Neville himself. I looked over at Danny who had his gaze on the ground not daring to look up at the soldiers unless he was spoken too. There wasn't a moment that passed where I didn't pray that we would be found and rescued soon. Whether it were to be a friend or a complete stranger that found us I didn't care I just wanted to get out of this camp and away from these soldiers. I wanted to go back to the village and live the rest of my life with Danny and Charlie. Soon a soldier came over to us with a large cup of water. "Here" he said handing it to us. Danny reached out for the cup when the soldier dropped it of course he did it on purpose. "Oh damn I'm sorry" he said. "You got a problem?" Danny asked. My stomach dropped when Danny spoke. I loved Danny's courage that's what attracted me to him in the first place but from what my parents told me courage could get you into a lot of trouble sometimes.

"What no what possible problem could I, oh wait there was that one time in your little crap village where you shot my best friend with a crossbow so yeah I guess theirs that" he said. "Your best friend murdered my father" Danny said. This made my blood boil and it took all I had not to yell or scream curses at this man. Danny's father was a great guy and like a second father to me and to hear this broke my heart. "Which uh was probably no big loss right?" the soldier said. Danny did nothing but stare at him while I glared again having trouble holding back any snappy remarks. "Captain Neville" Danny called. "What?" Neville asked. "If you want us dead then kill us other than that we'd like some water please" Danny said. "You heard the boy give them some water" Neville commanded. "Yes sir" the soldier replied. With one last hateful look the soldier walked away to get the water. "Bastard" I mumbled. I caught a small smirk form on Danny's face from the corner of my eye. "Someone had to say it" I said. Danny looked at me the smirk still plastered on his face. "You were smart not to say it to his face though" he said. "Sometimes courage can get you into trouble but you have no idea how hard that was for me especially when you said that his friend killed your father, I'm so sorry Danny" I said. "Don't be you're not the one who pulled the trigger" he said. I could tell by the look on Danny's face that he didn't want to talk about his dad so I didn't carry the subject any farther.

Danny's POV: That night as I slept I felt someone kick me. "Up and at em sunshine" the voice said. _Oh god not this guy again_ I thought as I opened my eyes. I looked around hoping to see Captain Neville somewhere and I could call on him so this guy would leave me the hell alone and on top of that I didn't see Jessica anywhere either. "You looking for Captain Neville and your little lovebird girlfriend sorry he went out of town and she was moved to another tent don't worry she's fine the Captain gave specific orders not to do anything to her so it's just you and me" he said. "Now where were we?" he asked. "Oh yeah you killed my friend" he added. "No, no look he uh…" I began but was cut off. "Templeton" the soldier said. "Ok, ok Templeton" I corrected myself. "Show him some respect his name was Templeton" the soldier said. "He had a wife Carol huge girl but he loved her" he said. "So now I gotta go tell big Carol what happened and she's gonna look me in the eye and she's gonna ask me but you got payback right?" he continued. I kept silent since I knew he was gonna continue. "And you know what I'm gonna tell her?" he asked. Like before I kept silent and let him continue. "Yes I did and again and again" he said as he got up with a huge and what I assumed very heavy sack. "Just hold on look Captain Neville wants me alive" I said hoping this would stop him. "Oh you'll be alive don't worry I just wish you weren't" he replied and began to beat me with the bag.

I woke up the next day to see Jessica leaning on a pole next to me bloody, beaten and shaking. She looked terrified. "Oh my god Jessie what the hell did they do to you?" I asked. She just shook her head as tears ran down her face. I assumed they did the same thing to her but worse possibly beat her with multiple heavy bags. My guess was that the reason they beat her senseless was because she was the daughter of rebels and on top of that she refused to side with them. "I'm scared Danny" she cried. "I just want to go home" she said hugging her knees. "I know baby me too" I said. Soon two soldiers came over and lifted Jessica up and began to drag her away as she kicked and screamed crying and begging them to let her go. "No Jessica!" I yelled but they ignored me as well as her screams and pleads. Soon the soldier from last night walked over to me. "Hey man so it's just you and me what do you wanna do?" he asked. "Leave me alone" I said breathing heavily. "Your still not upset about before are you?" he asked casually. "Go away" I said. "What I can't hear you" he said. "No, no, no" I cried. "Stop screwin around" he told me. I began to go into a coughing fit. "Hey, hey, hey Captain" he yelled. That's when I took my chance and wrapped the chains that shackled my hands around his neck choking him. "You touch me or my girlfriend again and I'll kill you, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" I snapped.

I finally let him go watching him go into a coughing fit just like I had done before. I looked up and saw two militia soldiers along with Captain Neville on their horses looking down at me. The soldiers gave me hateful glares while Neville's face remained expressionless. "Where's my girlfriend?" I yelled at him. Neville looked at one of the soldiers and nodded his head and the soldier left most likely to get Jessica. I was afraid of what I would see when he came back with her. When the soldier returned with her she looked just as bad with even more tears running down her face. He got off his horse and as he lifted her off the horse she flinched. He walked her over to me and through her beside me and she scooted back and sat as close to me as she possibly could. Tears of fear continued to run down her face as she shook even more keeping her gaze away from the soldiers hiding her face in my chest. I pulled her close to me and kissed her head glaring at the soldiers who hurt my beautiful girl. Jessica was always so strong. There wasn't one time where I've seen her break down like this in total fear and to see her like this killed me and broke my heart. Hell it scared me to death. It amazed me that she was strong enough to survive such a terrible beating. I felt terrible because I broke the one promise I vowed to never break. I couldn't protect her. "Don't let them hurt me anymore Danny please" she cried. "I won't Jessie I won't and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you but this time it won't happen again" I said and this time I was gonna keep that promise for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica's POV: Ever since the two brutal beatings from the soldiers I've been haunted by nightmares of the same soldiers beating me senseless. Danny held me close to him as I slept trying his best to sooth me and calm me down attempting to stop my screams of fear. I didn't dare to look at any of the militia at all. What I hated the most was that the soldiers now knew how scared of them I was and would tease me about it. They would all walk by and point their unloaded guns at me and pull the trigger causing me to jump and scream. Or they would walk over with the same heavy sacs they used to beat me with and swing them back and forth towards me again causing me to jump back. One soldier would hold me back while they did this and another would force Danny to watch them as they teased me. Messing with my head and increasing my fear of them. I hoped that this fear wouldn't last the rest of my life. I couldn't spend the rest of my years hiding in fear of these men. I refused to give them any more pleasure than I already have.

As I sat next to Danny a soldier walked by and pointed a gun at me and pulled the trigger causing me to jump and let out a small scream as I hid my face in Danny's shoulder. "Stop scaring her don't you think you've had enough fun torturing her? Just leave her alone" Danny said glaring at the soldier. "Aww I'm sorry are we scaring you sweetheart?" the soldier asked with fake pity. "Yes you are now go away and leave us alone she's had enough" Danny said. "I wasn't asking you kid" the soldier snapped. "Please leave me alone" I said not looking at the soldier. "What was that sweetheart?" he asked. "I said please leave me alone" I said. "Leave you alone? Is that what you want?" he asked. "Yes now go away!" Danny yelled now aggravated with the soldier. "I'm not talking to you kid so keep your mouth shut!" the soldier snapped.

"Captain Neville" I called with a shaky voice. "What is it?" he asked. "If you don't want to put up with me anymore than just kill me other than that I would like your soldiers to leave me alone" I said. "You heard the girl leave her be Nathaniel you've tortured her enough with the rest of the boys" Neville said. "Yes sir" Nathaniel said and with one last glare he walked off. "I don't want to be scared of them anymore Danny" I said. "I know and you won't be, you are the strongest person I know Jessica and it's ok to be scared of these guys but knowing you I don't think that fear will last for long" he said. I nodded my head knowing that he was right. I've been afraid of a lot of things but they surprisingly never lasted. I leaned back against Danny and felt myself relax as he stroked my hair placing a kiss on my head. "We're gonna get out of here Jess I know we will Charlie is probably looking for us now" he said not only reassuring me but reassuring himself too. "Don't count on it kid" a voice said. I looked up and saw a soldier with two plates of food for us. He placed the plates down and before either of us could say a thing he walked away. We ate in silence both of us keeping our eyes off of the Militia soldiers. I turned my back towards the rest of the camp so I wouldn't have to worry about looking at the smirks plastered on the soldiers faces. However the smirks no longer held lust they now held humor they found it funny that I feared them. After eating I leaned back against Danny's chest and closed my eyes. Danny leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on top of my head.

I hoped that it wouldn't be long till Charlie found us. There was only so much of the Militia that I could handle and with them teasing me every day just made me feel weak. I felt like an abused puppy that got kicked. _Please Charlie come soon and come with back up _I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The Militia finally decided to pack up camp and continue on. Danny and I were once again thrown into the back of the wagon and we took off. Over the time that Danny and I were at the camp Danny helped me over my fear of the Militia soldiers and helped me get my courage back. Knowing that I didn't have any fear of them anymore the soldiers weren't happy at all. They've lost their toy now that my courage was back but the smirks of lust appeared every once in a while. I was snuggled up against Danny with his arm wrapped around me pulling me close to him making sure I was protected and glaring at every soldier that glanced at me. "It's ok Danny they don't scare me anymore you know that" I said. "I know I just don't like the way their looking at you. You're my girlfriend not theirs" he replied. I leaned up and kissed his cheek causing him to look down at me with a small smile. "I love you Danny I always will you know that" I said. He leaned down and kissed my nose causing a smile to break out on my face. "I love you too more than air itself" he replied.

Not long after thunder sounded off in the distance and honestly it did not and I repeat did not sound good. It wasn't one of those storms that people enjoyed but one of those storms that people hated and had a fear of. I gave Danny a look that clearly said we need to find shelter now and he nodded knowing what I was saying and knowing I was right. I loved rain and storms but these were an exception. These storms struck a fear that was buried deep inside me. "Hey Captain" Danny yelled. "What" Neville called back. "Hold em up" Neville said making everyone stop. "Storm is coming" Danny said as Neville walked over to us. "You scared of a little thunder?" Neville asked. I could see a small smirk on his face and I glared. "You don't feel a shift in the air?" Danny asked. Danny was right. I don't know about the rest of the Militia but I sure as hell did.

"I'm telling you that we should find shelter" Danny said. Danny wasn't glaring at the Captain like I would expect him to but instead his face held seriousness and I could've sworn I saw a tiny bit of fear. Neville looked up at the sky with one of his expressionless faces. "Sir" one of the soldiers said as he approached Neville. "The boy says we need to stop" he said not looking down at the soldier. "Says we have some weather comin" Neville said. "Sir if we keep going we'll be in Noblesville by dawn" the soldier said. "It's only an hour away" he added as he tried to reason with his Captain. He looked at Danny who still held a serious face and I could tell he was thinking. Neville knew that both Danny and the soldier had good points and it seemed to be a difficult decision to make.

In the end Neville decided it would be best to find shelter until the storm passed. We found shelter in an old abandon farm that was thankfully big enough for everyone. Two soldiers lead Danny and I over to some stacked crates and sat us down. "Don't move" one of them said before walking off with the other following. It was then that I spotted a hole in the wall above us. "Danny look" I said and nodded my head toward our escape. Danny followed my gaze and let out a sigh of relief. He looked down and saw two nails sticking out of the crates and pulled them out handing one to me and we started picking the locks to our cuffs.

When we were finally free the two of us took off. On our way out Danny grabbed one of the horses and smacked it causing it to run and distract the soldiers and we continued running. We finally reached the opening and Danny pushed me through first and he followed. We snuck through the tall grass keeping an eye out for anyone that might have followed us. Suddenly Danny was tackled to the ground by Neville who began to beat him. "Jessie go, go now!" he yelled. I looked into his eyes and knew that this was part of his promise of protecting me. He wanted me to stay away from Neville. I was hesitant at first but ran until I saw a storm cellar that surprisingly wasn't locked. I opened the two giant doors and climbed down into the cellar immediately closing them behind me. Tears ran down my eyes as I imagined what Neville was doing to Danny out there. My Danny the one person who swore to protect me and love me no matter what. But I knew I was just over reacting and Danny was strong I knew he could fight Neville. And if the fight ever did stop I knew that they would most likely run into the storm cellar not too far away from the one I was taking shelter in.

I just hoped that once the storm was over I would be in the warm protective arms of my boyfriend, my Danny, my protector. The man that I loved more than air and life itself. I still had faith that Danny and I would find Charlie soon and we could go home and hopefully sometime in the future start a family together and I would never let that dream go.

Thank you all for the reviews. I am so glad that you like my story so thank you to greensaber92, penguincrazy, orderofphoniex, and Terra Nova-Falling Skies Fan for your great reviews. You guys are the ones that keep me going on this story and I promise you that no matter what I will do every episode of this season and future seasons with my own episodes in between. I hope you guys like the episodes I made up too. Thanks again for the reviews I hope you guys continue to enjoy a revolution love.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the storm ended I left the storm cellar only to see Neville with Danny in cuffs. "Where's the girl Danny boy?" Neville snapped. "I'll never tell you I promised her I'd protect her" he said. "I will and I repeat I will have one of my soldiers go out, track her down, and kill her if you don't tell me where she is right now" Neville growled. "I'm right here Captain" I said confidently. "No Jessica" Danny said. Neville walked over to me dragging Danny with him and grabbed me by my upper arm with a tight grip making me flinch. "Danny boy's not the only one who's important" Neville said. "I'm sorry Danny" I said looking at him with sadness, I was so afraid that he was mad at me for giving myself up. "It's ok Jessie" he said with a small smile. "You two are mighty sappy" Neville said. I just rolled my eyes and Danny smirked.

We finally made it back to the Militia and camped out. Danny and I were put under a tent next to each other both of us still in handcuffs. I felt tears in my eyes but held them back. "Baby I told you I'm not angry with you, I know why you gave yourself up and I would have done the same thing now that I think of it" he said. "I know Danny it's just that we were so close to getting away so close to freedom and it was taken away from us again" I said. "I know but we just have to hold on I know Charlie is close and I know she'll get us out. I made you a promise Jessica that you would live with Charlie and I and some day you and I are gonna have our own family" he said. I smiled when he told me this. He and I had the same dream of someday getting married and having a family which only have me more hope in getting out of the hands of the Militia.

He suddenly pulled out a shiny silver metal ring and slid it on my finger. "I found it in the storm cellar I was in with Neville, it was the only clean and decent looking thing that I could use as a promise ring I swear I'll get you an actual ring as soon as I get the chance" he said. "Danny I love it and you don't need to get me a real ring. Any ring is perfect as long as it's from you" I said. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. "I love you Danny" I said. "And I love you" he said kissing me again. "This is gonna be one hell of a story to tell our kids huh?" Danny said with a chuckled. "Yeah I guess so" I replied smiling. He was right this is gonna be a story that the two of us will never forget and that most certainly will be an interesting bedtime story. "Danny do you think there will always be Militia?" I said looking down at the ground. There was a slight silence between us. "I don't know Jessie I hope not. That's the last thing I want our kids to grow up with" he said. He was right; no child should have to grow up with the Militia walking around striking fear into little kids like they had done with Liam and I. I remember my parents always hiding us inside whenever they heard horses and wagons. The Militia took children sometimes so they could train them to become soldiers. I felt sorry for those kids. They had futures that were taken from them and they were turned into completely different people. That's why I was so glad that I was able to escape before they took me as a child. I didn't have to grow up in a Militia camp and I didn't have to be raised to be a murderer. "I'm glad they didn't take you when you were a kid Jessica, I'm glad you were able to escape them" Danny said. "Me too I just wish Liam could have escaped with me, the two of us could have gotten you away from the Militia" I said. Danny chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think that would have happened sure you could have tried but the Militia would have outnumbered you guys and you two would both be stuck with me as prisoners" Danny said. "Yeah I guess you're right" I aid. "You guess?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Ok you are right" I said correcting myself. "Let's get some sleep now. It's been a long and hard day and the last thing we need is to be falling asleep during the day tomorrow just think of how Neville would react" Danny said. "Yeah you're right although there are times where I find it fun to piss the guy off I really don't find that way to be quite as fun" I said. "Exactly" Danny said smiling. He knew I found it amusing to get under Neville's skin sometimes but falling asleep on his watch was not a good way to tease him. It would only not just get myself hurt but Danny hurt as well and that was the last thing I wanted. Danny and I laid back down and scooted as close to each other as we could and soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of our future together.

I was thinking about making the seventh chapter a flashback of the day the Militia saw Liam and Jessica practicing in their backyard. The day that Jessica lost her family and ran away. Is that something you guys would like? Please review and thank you. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashback**

I stood outside in the backyard with my little brother Liam practicing sword fighting and archery when I heard the sound of a wagon and horses approaching which could only be the Militia. "You kids are quite the archers and sword fighters" Captain Neville said. "We could use you in the Militia, you kids could make it up to the General rank with the right and proper training" he added. "No thanks we don't want to be murderers like you" I snapped. Neville scowled and glared at me. "You watch your mouth girl you have no idea what I'm capable of now get in the wagon" he snapped. "No!" Liam and I snapped back in unison. "Jessica, Liam run!" I heard my parents yell. I turned back and saw them running out of the house with guns in their hands but Neville was quicker and shot them both. Liam and I took off towards the woods but Liam wasn't as fast as me and was shot in the back causing him to fall to the ground dead. "NO!" I cried. I knew that there was nothing I could do but run and get myself out and far away from the Militia so I continued to run until I couldn't hear the sound of the wagon or horses anymore. I built a shelter for myself as soon as I was deep in the woods and went to hunt for food. I was alone and on my own now with no one to stay with or talk to. I just hoped that it wouldn't stay that way forever. Once I killed a deer I brought it back to my camp site and skinned it. I lit a small fire inside my shelter just in case soldiers were nearby they wouldn't see the light of the fire. This was by far the worst day of my life. I lost my parents and my little brother all in one day and I wasn't even able to say goodbye. I just hoped that one day I would come across a village where I could stay for good even if it was on my own.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat next to Danny by a counter in a house that we were staying at. Neville was challenging all of his men to fight and would always come out as victor. "Who's next?" he asked as he looked around. When his eyes landed on Danny my heart dropped. "Danny boy" he said catching Danny's attention. "You're up". More fear crept up into my chest. I didn't want Danny to get beaten to a pulp like the rest of these men did. One of the men undid the handcuffs and pushed Danny forwards. "N…No thanks" Danny stuttered obviously afraid and uncomftorble. "Come on the rest of these bootlegs are too afraid to hit hard" Neville said motioning to the group of soldiers. "Don't you want to impress your girlfriend?" he said taking a quick glance at me. "Come on I know how you feel about me" Neville said as he put up his fists. "I'm not gonna fight you" Danny said but just got punched. "Danny!" I cried. You gotta toughen up son" Neville said as he waited for Danny to make a move. Danny still didn't do anything and got punched again. I looked at my boyfriend and he seemed to be getting angry. He clenched his hands into fists and punched Neville causing sounds of surprise to come from the men gathered around. "That a boy, that a boy" Neville said before he punched Danny again.

Neville kicked and punched Danny a few more times. "Stop it just stop!" I yelled at the Captain but he didn't even spare be a glance. He grabbed Danny by the hair and punched him hard causing him to fall to the ground. "Danny!" I yelled as I struggled against my handcuffs. "Oh he's fine just a little banged up" Neville said. "A little banged up are you kidding you've beaten him to a pulp" I snapped. "I don't see why you're getting so worked up it's not like I killed him" Neville said. "Is this something your wife would want to see if she were here? Would she really want to see her husband beating up a nineteen year old boy?" I asked. Neville walked over to me and backhanded me. "Hey!" Danny yelled but he was ignored. "Don't you dare bring my wife into this you know nothing about my family" Neville snapped.

It wasn't long until Danny and I were in a room that seemed more like a cage with what the door looked like. Neville walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked over at us with a small smile.

"You two probably don't remember banks. It was strange. I use to work my fingers to the bone for money" he said. Danny and I didn't bother to look at him or say a word. "Never even saw what I made" he said. He put his coffee down and walked over to the 'cage' we were in. "I'll tell you something" Neville began but Danny cut him off. "Shut up already" he said tired of Neville's rambling. I looked at Neville and his face held no emotion but I could tell he was not happy at what Danny said and how he spoke to him. "What did you say to me?" Neville asked. "I'm sick of it already" Danny said. Danny finally looked up at Neville. "I'm sick of your weird speeches, your mind games whatever you're trying to do it's not working" he told Neville. I've never seen Danny act or speak this way but I admired him for his bravery. Not many people had the guts to speak to the militia that way. "I would be very, very careful if I were you" Neville said in a daring voice.

Danny got up and walked over to the bars leaning forward. "Or what?" he asked. "You gonna hit me again?" I just sat and watched as Danny looked at Neville just daring him to make a move to hurt him. "Does that make you feel tough beating up two eighteen year olds?" Danny asked. "What's that say about you" he added. Neville did nothing but stare back at Danny with an emotionless look. I could tell that Danny was really getting to him. Danny and I were finally pulled out of the room just as Neville walked up. "Where are we going?" Danny asked. "More secure region" Neville replied. "Sir we gotta go" one of the soldiers said. "What happened out there?" Danny asked. "Because if I didn't know any better I'd say you look a little nervous". Neville soon had Danny against the wall holding him by his neck. "Do I need to repeat myself?" he asked. Danny didn't say a word. Neville shoved Danny towards a soldier who grabbed him by the arms and led him away as another soldier did with me.

Danny and I were led onto the train and into a very formal looking compartment. We sat down beside each other and not soon after Neville walked in with a smile on his face. I so badly wanted to smack it off. Neville just seemed to get more annoying every minute of every day and I couldn't stand being anywhere near him. I laid my head on Danny's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. I saw Neville roll his eyes and look down at the book he was reading. "I wanna go home Danny I miss Charlie and everyone" I whispered so only Danny could hear. "I know baby I wanna go home too but don't worry because I'll always be with you" he replied.

Neville walked over to the table behind us to get a drink and both mine and Danny's eyes followed him. Suddenly we saw the face of Charlie just outside one of the windows and smiled at her but as soon as Neville turned around to look at us we looked down at the ground taking our eyes off the window. The last thing we needed was for Neville to see Charlie. Danny looked back at his sister and gave her a nod and she did the same. I knew that they had a last minute plan. Suddenly Danny jumped onto Neville's back knocking him to the ground while I got up to look for something to open the door for Charlie. No luck. But I wasn't gonna give up. I also wanted to keep my eyes away from the fight going on between my boyfriend and the Captain.

Suddenly I heard something break off the door and turned around in time to see Charlie run into the compartment with a knife and charged towards Neville with the most furious look on her face. I ran over to Danny to see if he was ok while Charlie was busy with Neville. "I'm ok" he said as he got up. I nodded and stood up with him. I soon heard something drop to the ground and turned to see the dagger and Neville holding Charlie up against the wall by her neck choking her. I handed Danny a glass bottle and he ran over hitting Neville in the head with it.

"Let's go!" Charlie yelled as she grabbed both mine and Danny's arms but was suddenly pulled into the arms of a soldier. Neville finally got up and pulled Danny and I into a head lock. "Bring her to me" Neville said looking at the soldier. "Bring her to me or I shoot the bitch" Neville commanded again. "That's an order. Now." He said. The soldier whispered something into Charlie's ear then threw her out of the train. "Charlie!" I yelled. Neville shoved Danny and I into chairs and handcuffed us. I stood up just as the young soldier walked back in. "I told you to bring me the girl" he said. The young man said nothing and just stared at his Captain.

Something inside me told me that there was something more between these two rather than them just being Captain and soldier I had the feeling there was a connection between them. The train suddenly stopped and four soldiers walked onto the train. Two of them taking Danny and the other two taking me and leading us off the train.


	9. Chapter 9

We made our way into a building and towards two large white doors. Two soldiers opened the doors and we walked in with Neville who held the same expressionless face. As soon as we entered I glared at the man who stood behind the desk. Sebastian Monroe. "Danny Matheson and Jessica Michelson" he said as he walked around to stand at the front of his desk. Danny kept his eyes down not wanting to look up.

Sebastian walked toward us slowly. "I knew your father" he told Danny. He then turned to me. "And I knew your parents" he said. "I'm sorry about what happened. That's not how I wanted things to work out" he said. "And believe me Captain Neville will be dealt with" he added looking over at Neville. Hearing that gave off a spark of happiness. I wished I could see what they would do to Neville. Once again neither Danny nor I said a thing. Sebastian backed away while looking at us. "I see a mix of your parents in you Jessica but mostly your father" he said. His gaze then turned to Danny. "I see your mother in you" he said. That caused Danny to look up and lock eyes with the general. "You knew my mother?" he asked. Monroe turned around so his back was facing us. "Take them back to their room please" he said. Neville and another soldier walked back over to us to lead us away. Just as we turned around Sebastian stopped us. "And Danny, Jessica?" he said. "Remember you two are my guests anything you want food, water just ask ok?" he asked.

Danny and I said nothing and continued to follow the soldier to our new room. As we entered the two double white doors I was amazed at the size of the room. It was huge with two queen sized beds each with a bedside table and lamp next to them. There were two large dressers with mirrors placed above them as well. "As much as I hate the guy I gotta say this is a nice room" I mumbled. I saw Danny give a slight nod as he walked over to his bed and laid down closing his eyes. I decided to do the same after all it was a very long day. "Jess?" I heard him say. "Yeah Danny?" I asked. "You think we'll ever get out of here and see Charlie or Aaron or anybody for that fact?" he asked. "I don't know Danny but I really do hope so I'm getting sick of being ordered around and knowing how Sebastian really is he'll make sure we don't go anywhere which means we'll probably be on surveillance or something" I said causing him to chuckled. "I don't think it will be that serious but I see your point" he replied. "I'm not kidding about Monroe Danny. The guy is just as bad as Neville and I know that may sound ridiculous right now seeing as how much of a nightmare Neville is but trust me Monroe is just as bad" I said looking over at him. "You're right about it sounding ridiculous but I'm not gonna disagree with you since you must know more about Monroe than I do" he said. "It's been a long day let's just get some sleep I'm exhausted" I said. "Same here" he replied as the two of us went to sleep.

Sorry this was so short but thank you all to those of you who reviewed each and every one of them means a lot to me


End file.
